The Chronicles of Ninjago
by Master Jarrus
Summary: Lloyd is sent to a school to avoid a war. He breaks a few rules and discovers a wardrobe. Traveling through the strange land he makes a friend with scales and helps four ninjas that defeat Lord Garmadon. Who is Lord Garmadon? Why do the ninjas seem to think Lloyd is part of the world that is on the other side of the wardrobe's doors? Books into one not including Magian's Nephew.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm going through emotional trauma again. You guys are actually probably rejoicing at that news, you seem to like my stories when I'm dealing with this.**

Lloyd grabbed the picture of his dad and uncle and fell onto the floor with the explosion. Glass rained around him, luckily he had his shoes on so he was able to get up and run out of the house. He ran to the bomb shelter that was behind the apartments, "What were you thinking?!" his mother demanded, no one dared to intervene when she smacked him. "I was getting dad," he timidly held up the picture that now had cracked glass. "Your father died doing something incredibly stupid like that," she snapped. She reached behind Lloyd and shut the door the shelter.

Lloyd hung his head, Misako was sending him away. "I can't risk losing you because you want to be a hero," she told him. She was sending him to Darkly's School for Bad Boys. "I'm sorry, I won't be a bad boy, Mom. Please don't make me go," he begged. She looked away, two older men roughly grabbed Lloyd and his belongings. "MOM!" he screamed. Misako took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let him get caught up in war this way, it was for the best. Lloyd felt tears stream down his face, he continued to scream for her until they put him in a carriage. They tossed his suitcase and stuffed dragon in with him, he scrambled to his feet, grabbed his dragon and muffled his sobs into it. "Please don't make me leave."

Lloyd got off the train, his eyes were puffy. He had cried himself to sleep and was now supposed to be at his stop. _But this is the middle of nowhere_ he thought in confusion. He looked up, _oh_. It was on the top of the hill, he groaned. On the top there was a sour looking man, "You're late," Lloyd opened his mouth to explain, but the man waved his hand. "This already perfect behavior Mr. Garmadon, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed offering you a scholarship," he grinned. Lloyd looked at the man bewildered, _Am I being praised for being late?_ He wondered. "There are some rules; No exploring or playing inside, you must be in bed by curfew, which is eight, and you must never follow the rules," the man told him. Lloyd blinked owlishly. "That's not possible, in order to not follow the first ones you have to break the last one," Lloyd said mostly to himself. The man chuckled and sent Lloyd to his room.

Lloyd technically followed the first two rules, he was in bed at eight, he just isn't in it now. He failed at the first one though, since he is exploring the halls and corridors, but that meant he was following the last one! He quickly went upstairs when he heard footsteps. The footsteps followed him, he quickly jiggled the doorknobs and found one unlocked. The door creaked open, he quickly went inside when he saw shadows approaching. He went inside, there was a window, a fly and a dust cover over something. Lloyd opened the window for the fly, he smelled wet pine. _It must be raining_ he thought absentmindedly. He closed the window and went over to the dust cover. He gave it a swift tug, it billowed down and rained down dust bunnies. Lloyd coughed when the dust finally cleared he saw a wardrobe. It had intricate carvings of battles and a family tree and a yin and yang in the middle, it had a dragon and a demon on different sides. Lloyd heard the doorknob rattle, he glanced behind him. Looking back at the wardrobe he tugged at the handle. It swung open allowing him in, he climbed in and leaving the door open to allow a sliver of light to seep in. He backed up towards the back, he tripped on something. He looked up at the sky? Lloyd turned around and gasped.

 **Comment, seriously I mean it. Then I know if you like the story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, did you know that turning 15 feels the same as being 14? I mean I knew it wouldn't be that much of a difference but the only thing that seems different is everybody told me Happy Birthday yesterday.**

"Sensei Wu, here is the wardrobe," the headmaster of Darkly's said. "I did not ask to see the wardrobe, I asked to see my nephew," Sensei Wu glared at the crafty criminal. "Well, you see I'm the boy's guardian due to his mother leaving him in my care. But I do happened to be aware that the wardrobe is a family heirloom, correct? If you are capable of moving the wardrobe out of the school you can keep it," the headmaster said with a smirk. The pesky thing has been cursing him he is sure. Wu studied him for a moment then looked back at the wardrobe before smiling. "And everything in it?" he asked. The headmaster shrugged, "Why not," Wu smirked, fully aware of who was inside.

"Sensei, where do we put this in the monastery?" Zane asked. "You can leave out here tonight, go get some rest, I have a task for you in the morning," Sensei Wu told his students. "Yes, Sensei," they all chimed. After they left, Wu turned to the wardrobe. "Hopefully nephew you will be able to bring him back. I pray I do not lose you both to the world that lies behind the doors," he side resting his hand on the wood.

 **It's short, but I think I'll be able to post later.**


	3. Sorry

**Hey, I have to go on Hiatus. Yesterday, my dad was in a car accident. He seems to be fine but the car is probably going to be totaled and my family needs to sort some stuff out. I have no idea how long this is going to last, I will probably keep doing One-shots. It just depends on life and writer's block. So, yeah, um... I guess I'll give you guys a random fact and then I got to go. Random fact I look like a mix of Harumi and Lloyd.**


End file.
